We Will love
by RomioneStories112
Summary: Hermione and Ron finally realised there feelings for eachother
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was in Ginny's room, roaming around for what seems like centries, in Ginny's prospective. Hermione got a book from her shelf and layed herself on her little cot, starting to read. While she read, she heard someone open the door. It was him. She thought. Her love of her life. But, he doesn't know that.

Ron stood, leaning on the door, his arms crossed. "Whatcha doing, Mione?" He asked. He raised his brows.

Hermione sighed as she closed her book. "I'm reading, of course," she said, her eyes locked on the cover of the book.

Ron nodded and smiled. His lips looked sweet that Hermione's eyes stared at his lips.

"Er... The reason I came up here is... That supper's ready, Mione." Ron said smiling. He then left to go down, his mother greeted him when he got down. Seconds later, Hermione showed up and took a seat next to Ron, her eyes staring at his face. She wanted to be his girlfriend since forever but she hid her feelings in case he didn't feel the same.

"So, Hermione, dear. Anything you'd like to do?" Molly asked.

Hermione sat up straight, her eyes locked with Molly's. "Let's play truth or dare," Ron looked at her, not knowing what truth or dare was.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "truth or dare is a muggle-game. The point of the game is if you pick truth, you're gonna have to say something truthfully. And if you get dare, you need to do that dare no matter how stupid the dare is." Everybody nodded.

They went to the living room to play. "So, who goes first?" Ginny asked, playing with her ginger locks.

"I will!" Harry said, looking with a grin at Ron. Ron already got nervous. "Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked him.

"Um, truth.."

Harry grinned again, he then said, "do you have a special someone you love, Ron?"

Ron looked at Ron, his cheeks turning red. "Yes, her name's Hermione Granger.." Hermione stood shocked, her cheeks turning pink. She went to Ron and put her hand on his shoulder. "Is that true, Ronald?" Ron stared up at her as he saw her cheeks turn pink. He said, "Yes, yes it is," Ron smiled.

"Alright, my turn!" Ginny said. She turned to Harry. "Harry, truth or dare?" Harry stood up straight and half smiled. "Um, truth." Ginny stared deep in his eyes, her eyes beaming. "when did you know you loved me?" Harry looked at her and said. "I have loved you ever since I saved you in the chamber of secrets. You are my world, I can't let you go." Ginny was in tears as she tackled Harry to the ground and kissed him.

"Ew! Get a room!" Ron yelled. Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Ron and Hermione started dating. Ginny started to get tired of there snogging, to be honest. She even went to her bedroom before they started to snog.

Later one evening, Ron and Hermione were snogging non-stop. They began to make love to eachother. The next day, they were asleep in eachothers arms, sleeping. Hermione started crying in her sleep which made Ron jolt awake. He saw Hermione crying and nudged her.

"Mione? Wake up." He kissed her forehead as she woke up, looking at Ron, hugging her blanket for comfort.

"You okay, love?"

Hermione nodded and hugged Ron. She trembled in his arms and he patted her back.

"Ron.. I'm afraid I'll get pregnant.."

Ron was stunned and stroked her hair gently. "No worries, if you do, I'll be here." Hermione was happy her 19 year old boyfriend was caring.

"Alright," Hermione got up and put some clothes on, her eyes looking at her stomach, so worried.

Ron sighed but got up and got dressed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Hermione found out she was pregnant. She was anxious gecause she didn't know how Ron would act. She waited for his return. When he got home, he walked up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms round her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, love." He said, kissing her hair. She bit her lip and turned to him, anxious inside, she took his hand. "I have to tell you something..." Ron nodded. "I'm pregnant, Ronald." Hermione's words shocked Ron but he smiled and hugged her. "I'm so happy!"

"I thought so.

*4 months later, Ron and Hermione are married and already went to the appointments they are now at home.*

Hermione was laying in bed, reading. Ron must have made breakfast. She thought. Her husband, cooking? Hm, that's new. "Mmm." She said as Ron came in with food. He kissed her forehead and let Hermione eat.

It was her 8th month of pregnancy and Hermione's water broke. She was already in the hospital and screaming. Ron held her hand through the whole thing.

"Alright, you're gonna have to push, hard." Hermione then pushed hard. The doctor saw a head and began to pull the baby out. "Here's your baby girl."

Ron looked at his daughter. "Welcome to the world, princess,"Ron said as he held her hand and her little finger wrapped around his finger.


End file.
